Cuando menos te lo esperas
by Nairudeerm
Summary: Ya han pasado 12 años desde que Kaede ha estado bajo el cuidado de la ya no más pequeña Rin, adoptándola como su propia nieta. Pero algo inesperado descubre en ella que cambiará la vida de ambas. Sobre todo la de Rin.
1. Chapter I

Antes que nada buenos días/tardes/noches a quienes estén leyendo por aquellas casualidades estas líneas. Un gusto :)

Aquí presento lo que sería mi segundo fanfic después de tanto tiempo. Estuve un poco alejada a los fanfics pero finalmente decidí escribir algo, no sé que saldrá de esto pero el impulso fue más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Quiero aclarar que la historia se centra más en Rin, por el momento. A su vez, le quise dar un rol más participativo a Kaede ya que es ella quien toma la responsabilidad de cuidar a la pequeña una vez dejada en la aldea. También cuando era más joven pensaba en la posibilidad de una relación Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Bueno espero que aquellos que lo lean, les guste.

Acepto todo tipo de sugerencia, comentario, crítica constructiva.

Y aunque no hace falta aclarar, como todos saben, los personajes pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko.

**I**

-Kaede-san! Ya estoy en casa- se esuchó la risueña y firme voz de una joven que ingresaba a la cabaña cargando cestos que contenían diferentes tipos de hierbas y frutos medicinales. Inmediatamente el salvaje y fresco aroma de las mismas invadió por completo la habitación, relajando a todo aquel que lo respirase. A continuación la joven colocó su carga, de manera ordenada, cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-Oh Rin! Me estaba preguntando que habría pasado contigo...- la anciana Kaede respondió con alivio en su voz.

-Oh Kaede-san! Lo siento tanto- decía Rin mientras levantaba su vista hacia su cuidadora, una fina capa de sudor cubría su níveo rostro mas, sus mejillas ardían fuertemente y una dulce sonrisa entonaba sus labios- no me di cuenta del tiempo pero al lugar que solemos ir a recoger hierbas por alguna extraña razón se encuentra seco y sin mucha vida, realmente me desanimó un poco - suspiró - nop entendía cómo es que pasó algo como aquello, menos en esta época! Claramente no ha llovido como otros años pero encontrarlo en tal estado- la joven negó con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, como tratando de borrar aquella triste y devastadora revelación y, de pronto, agregó levantando su rotro que reflejaba una determinada mirada que la caracterizaba- no iba a volver con las manos vacías aún sabiendo que necesitamos más reservas para este año ya que muchas aldeanas están a pocos meses de dar a luz, así que me adentré un poco más en la espesura de la arboleada que rodea el valle y encontré un magnífico escenario - sus almendrados ojos volvían a prenderse con tal furia que reflejaban una inmesa alegría- Oh Kaede-san! Si hubieras estado conmigo seguro te hubieses deleitado tanto como yo lo hice con tal vista! - se acercó a su receptora tomándole las manos entre las suyas- Había llegado hasta el medio del bosque sin darme cuenta al seguir el verde vívido que rodea un camino que nunca había visto con anterioridad, el cual me guío hasta el pie de las montañas que limita con nuestra villa. Estupefacta por tanta naturaleza rebozante, mi curiosidad fue en aumento con cada paso que iba dando y fue allí cuando lo vi, un pequeño claro en medio de las montañas donde la hierba crece con vigor hasta entre las rocas. Oh Kaede -san! Cuando entré a aquel refugio natural quedé aun más maravillada. Pude observar que casi todo lo que allí crece es para uso medicinal hasta hay ketsumei-shi, gentiana y akebia! Exploré e identifiqué cada arbusto, fruto, hierba !Hasta el agua parece de lo más pura!- terminó diciendo con su vista perdida mirando el techo tratando de evocar el hermoso pasaje.

Kaede suspiró nuevamente y sonrío cálidamente, ya estaba acostumbrada demasiado a Rin y a sus excursiones inesperadas pero no podía evitar, con el paso del tiempo, de sentirse un poco angustiada cuando tradaba en su regreso. Desde que la dejaron bajo su tutela la que una vez fue niña había pasado a ser como una nieta, una excelente aprendiz, una hermosa compañía mas ya no era una pequeña como antes, claramente no. Ante los ojos de la anciana la niña ya era toda una adulta mas, su corazón era tan puro, sin malicia alguna, que era como la de un retoño recién nacido. A su vez, era alguien que llamaba la atención fácilmente por su manera de hablar, su pureza, sus ojos tan llenos de vida, su sonrisa. Rin era el perfecto ejemplo de "tu interior se exterioriza y demarca cómo eres". Y aunque la joven no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en las apariencias, no se percaptaba tampoco en lo bonita que para la vista de algunos era.

Y es por aquella razón, o una de las tantas, que Kaede se inquietaba por ella aunque, debía admitir, que los tiempos habían cambiado desde que la Shikon no Tama había desaparecido gracias al accionar de Inuyasha y compañía. Algunos youkais merodeaban la zona pero, ésto sucedía muy rara vez y por lo general no eran gran problema desviarlos o, en todo caso, aniquilarlos. Mas, había algo que profundizaba la preocupación de la anciana, denotó que Rin estaba más blanca de lo normal o eso le parecía en algunas ocasiones; aveces se sentía engañada por sus ojos ya que la joven seguía tan llena de energía que le costaba creer lo que veía. Hasta que un cierto día no solo la vió más pálida sino que, gracias a sus poderes espirituales, presintió algo que no estaba bien, un aura que no era propia de su "nieta". Rin se encontraba sentada en el suelo preparando unguentos cerca de la caldera, Kaede se aproximó a ella por atrás extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para tomarla por el hombro pero cuando su mano estuvo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo sientió un "choque", una fuerza repeló ésta con tal brusquedad que cayó de espalda al suelo. Inmediatamente Rin se percaptó del ruido que el impacto había producido dóndose media vuelta para encontrar a su cuidadora tirada, tomándose fuertemente la mano izquierda con la derecha. Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron sin entendimiento y terror, dejando lo que estaba realizando fue rápidamente al lado de Kaede y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Rin, no es nada- dijo al ver la expresión de extrema preocupación de la joven con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder el dolor que sentía.

-Kaede-san! Pero ese impacto, el ruido... - Rin hablaba sin encontrar palabras mientras miraba a su alrededor para saber lo que había sucedido hasta que su vista se posó en las manos de Kaede - Tu mano! - exclamó con temor y acto seguido Rin se levantó dirigiendose hacia uno de los estantes en la pared donde había diferentes frascos de cerámica y madera que contenían variedad de medicinas. No tardó en encontrar el que quería: tomó bendajes de una de las cestas, los embulló dentro de la caldera donde el agua burbujeaba indicando que estaba en su máxima temperatura para esterilizarlos, y luego de unos segundos los sacó, los escurrió, los dejó en un pote. Se aproximó a Kaede.

Kaede observaba todo lo que Rin hacía, cada movimiento. _"No hay duda de que sabe lo que hace"_ pensó dentro suyo hasta que un agudo dolor sacudió su brazo izquierdo y fue allí cuando se percaptó del daño que había recibido. Tenía una gran quemadura en toda su palma, no era demasiado grave. Se aproximó la misma hasta su nariz, olfateó _"no hay olor a carne quemada"_ pero le dolía tremendamente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Rin ya estaba a su lado abriendo el contenedor que albergaba una olorosa medicina herbal. Le tomó su palma, la examinó cuidadosamente y afirmó para ella misma, tomó uno de los bendajes y con extremo cuidado limpió el área, seguido aplicó una pequeña cantidad del unguento y lo esparció por toda la superficie.

El fuego de la caldera seguía latiendo con furia, la oscura noche caía sobre ellas, la cabaña se encontraba sumido en absoluto silencio, solo el crispar de las maderas y el carbón consumiéndose uqe alimentaba las vívidas llamas era todo lo que se escuchaba. Ni el canto de los grillos, ni el ulalar de las aves, ni la voz de algún aldeano o niño se hacía oir. Kaede no hablaba. Rin tampoco. Cuando terminó su curación, las dos observaban la mano bendada hasta que al fin Rin suspiró y levantó su vista diciendo:

-Kaede-san, Qué fue eso?-inquirió con ojos severos.

-... - Kaede no respondió, observaba a Rin. Sabía que quería una repuesta, la verdad. Suspiró. Dudó. Acotó - Son cosas que suceden cuando uno se pone más viejo, uno se descuida- sonrío tristemente mirando el caldero. Había mentido, lo sabía y le dolía pero estaba decidida en no decirle nada hasta no confirmar sus propias deducciones.

Rin no fue convencida del todo pero, al ver la tristeza reflejada en el agotado rostro de Kaede desistió en seguir preguntando e indagando. Acto seguido se levantó, se estiró y cuando estaba por salir de la cabaña Kaede exclamó con una suave sonrisa:

-Rin, gracias- y levantó su mano izquierda. Las palabras no le salían.

-Mmm- emitió Rin dándose vuelta, moviendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados - Si no fuera por tí no sería capaz de atender a los que lo necesitan. Gracias Kaede - y sonrío con tanta gratitud que una fuerte punzanda inundó el pecho de Kaede -Voy a ir por agua - fue lo único que agregó y salió de la cabaña sumiendose en la oscuridad que albergaba la espesa noche.

Kaede al verla salir cerró lo ojos. Minutos más tarde de haber recapacitado en lo que debería hacer se dijo así misma _"Está decidido"._ Su vista se posó en el techo _"Debo comunicarle"._

El fuego seguía ardiendo y las sombras de los objetos se proyectaban nítidamente dentro de la cabaña. Una suave brisa se coló por la puerta y la ventana que daba hacia la espesura de una colina donde se podían destinguir otras viviendas. La vida de la pequeña aldea se había apagado junto a la salida de la destellante luna que acaparaba la atención de todos los que la veían, como la joven que la observaba quietamente, anhelante. Aquella que alguna vez había experimentado riegos y aventuras junto aquel que le había salvado la vida pero eso ya hacía tanto tiempo que Rin sentía que ya no había motivos para revivir algo como ello. Su vida pacífica en la aldea junto a Kaede, su aprendizaje y el ayudar a otros era todo lo que quería.

O eso imaginaba al no saber lo que el engañoso futuro le depararía.

Pequeño glosario

Solo nombro tres tipos de hierbas que decidí incorporar, no es que sean de suma importancia, solo fueron utilizados a manera de ejemplos para utilizar un poquitito del japonés.

Ketsume -shi: las hojas, semillas y raíces de la planta se utilizan en medicina popular, principalmente en Asia. Se cree que poseen un efecto laxante, así como que puede ser beneficioso para los ojos. Como un remedio popular, las semillas se tuestan a menudo, y se hierve para producir un té.

Akebia quinata : conocida popularmente como "chocolate vine", es un arbusto nativo de Japón, China y Corea. En la farmacopea china que se cree que tiene propiedades terapéutica como diurético, galactogoga, antiflogístico, y analgésico. El uso principal de la hierba en China es como un remedio tradicional para la lactancia insuficiente en las madres lactantes. La parte medicinal de esta planta es el tallo leñoso, que se corta en secciones transversales y es preparado como una decocción

Gentiana:es una especie de planta herbácea perteneciente a la familia (Gentianaceae), se encuentra en Estados Unidos y Japón. Florece en julio y agosto con flores de color azul o azul oscuro. Se utiliza como un tónico amargo en la Medicina tradicional china donde favorece las secreciones digestivas y trata una serie de enfermedades asociadas con el hígado.

Fuente: wikipedia

Gracias por leer!

Saludos y que tengan buen día/buena noche/buen descanso.


	2. Chapter II

**II**

El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre la pequeña aldea dando aviso a todo aquel que se encontraba sumido en dulces y relajantes sueños que era hora de comenzar con sus deberes cotidianos.

La anciana Kaede seguía descansado, se había desvelado por tanto pensar en lo que había descubierto en su inocente nieta, por el evento sucedido y en escribir con las palabras más idóneas, por a quien iba dirigido, la carta que sería enviada apenas se levantase.

El ruido de las carretas y las voces de algunos campesinos que seguían algo somnolientos, y que se quejaban por ello, sobre todo los más jóvenes, llegaron a los oídos de la anciana interrumpiendo su descanso. Sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente pero cuando intentó sentarse le fue imposible. Su espalda estaba dura, tensa, y sus músculos no respondían. Se sentía impotente. Miró a su derecha, nada. A su izquierda y fue allí que encontró a Rin que respiraba suavemente con una expresión pacífica que evocaba total quietud. "_Parece una muñeca"_ pensó Kaede, lo cual no le gustó. Quiso pedir ayuda pero se reprimió. Llevó su vista al techo "Debo enviar esa carta antes de que ella se levante". Intentó reiteradas veces sentarse, en vano, pero no desistió. En su último intento logró su cometido pero un fuerte dolor recorrió su espina dorsal y luego sintió un desgarro cerca de su cadera. Apagó en su interior lo que podría haber sido un terrorífico aullido. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y respiró varias veces. "_Cómo me gustaría tener unos años menos!_" y sonrió burlonamente. No era tiempo para pensar cosas así y debía darse ánimos para alcanzar su máximo objetivo: contactar y prevenir a la persona, o mejor dicho youkai, de lo que podría sucederle a Rin si no accionaban de inmediato .

Con una vara de árbol de sauce que se encontraba cerca suyo - Rin se la había dejado por cualquier inconveniente la noche anterior al retornar a la cabaña- se ayudó a poner de pie. Tomo una corta caña de bambú y en ella depositó un papel enrollado. Tapó el extremo abierto con una tela haciéndole un nudo. Caminando con dificultad se dirigió hacia un pequeño cubículo de rústica madera donde su sombrero y su capa se encontraban delicadamente asentados. Antes de salir dirigió una mirada donde se encontraba la joven ahora con su cuerpo mirando hacia la desnuda pared. Kaede sonrió "No tardaré" dijo en voz poco audible. Su figura se consumió en la brillante luz del día.

Rin abrió sus ojos al escuchar salir a la anciana, su cara denotaba seriedad. Estaba despierta desde hace tiempo. Se sentía triste. Sabía que Kaede le estaba ocultando algo si no le hubiera pedido de su ayuda para levantarse. Rin sufrió los minutos que pasaron, había presintido el dolor que su cuidadora había sufrido en sus incansables esfuerzos, en su lucha.

Rin nunca se había sentido tan alejada de ella. Tan desplazada? Si había algo que estaba relacionado con su persona, por qué ocultarselo? Tan malo era? A dónde iría? Ella sabía que Kaede había pasado gran parte de la noche escribiendo. A quién iría dirigida esa carta? Por qué no simplemente no le dejaba a ella la tarea de llevar el aviso? Una avalancha de preguntas empezaron a caer abruptamente en la mente de Rin. Se sentía culpable. Presentía que su vida ya no sería la misma que la de doce años atrás. No quería. Se negaba pensar en ello. Inundó su rostro sobre el blanco futón y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Algo no andaba bien con ella.

Mientras la anciana Kaede caminaba por el bosque siendo interrumpida en varias ocaciones por el fuerte dolor que le era recordado, pensaba en lo injusta que había sido para con Rin. "_Kami, protege a esa hermosa criatura durante mi ausencia y en lo que está por venir"_ oraba en voz alta. Estando sumergida en tanta naturaleza le era inevitable no pensar en ella en cada momento. Un ruido acaparó su atención. Algunas hojas caían danzando desde los altos y sabios árboles. Enfocó su vista sobre las copas de los mismos. Una figura salió saltando de entre ellos. La anciana siguió con su mirada a la criatura con una severa expresión.

En pocos segundos la figura había desaparecido. La anciana lo buscaba desesperada. Al darse vuelta lo encontró frente a ella a una distancia prudente.

-Anciana...- pronunció éste con una fuerte mirada, sus ojos eran tan fríos como siempre.

-Sesshoumaru, ya sabe?- Retenía la mirada de su oyente con preocupación y confusión en su rostro. No entendía muy bien cómo es que él estaba allí. "_Youkai tenía que ser_" pensó con un poco de alivio ya que su travesía había llegado a su fin y se encontraba a mitad de camino, no tan lejos de su aldea.

-Saber qué?- inquirió frunciendo aún más su ceño – Qué es lo que debería saber?- Sesshoumaru sabía que algo no andaba bien y por eso se encontraba allí pero prefirió que esclarecieran sus suposiciones.

Kaede tomó la caña de bambú que llevaba colgando y se lo extendió.

-Está todo aquí, escrito- suspiró - Al menos que prefieras escuchar mi ya cansada voz- acotó.

Sesshoumaru observó el objeto con cautela.

-Jacken!- gruñó

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una pequeña y verde criatura salía de entre unos arbustos en medio del camino.

-Sí amo bonito! - profirió con una respiración entre cortada

-Toma lo que la anciana tiene para mí- su mirada expresaba enojo- Guárdalo- exigió y agregó dirigiendo su vista a Kaede- Anciana, prefiero escucharte.- Kaede se encontraba confundida. Sesshoumaru intensificó su mirada - Acaso no me estabas buscando para contarme sobre qué le está pasando a Rin?- terminó diciendo.

-Amo bonito! Rin?- dirigió su cuerpo hacia Kaede e inquirió señalándole con su báculo de dos cabezas – Qué le ha hecho a Rin, anciana?!- acusó con furia pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe proviniente de su amo.

-Cállate Jacken-

-Si, amo bonito- dijo Jacken sobándose la cabeza y con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Ya habla Kaede, no tengo todo el día- protestó Sesshoumaru

Kaede estaba estupefacta, no podía reaccionar. Cómo es que sabía que ella lo estaba buscando? Cómo es que sabía de Rin? Su encuentro allí no fue por mera casualidad. Sesshoumaru estaba yendo a la aldea en la búsqueda de aquella que alguna estuvo bajo sus cuidados, si es que se puede llamar así. Era fascinante que a pesar de los años pasados uno de los youkais más temidos seguía tan pendiente, por no decir preocupado, de Rin. La anciana sintió alivió. Suspiró.

-Sesshoumaru – dijo con severidad en su voz- Rin está siendo perseguida por espíritus de muerte.

Sesshoumaru seguía serio, su expresión inmóvil.

Jacken soltó un pequeño grito de asombro.

-Me estuve preguntando desde hace unas semanas qué le estaría sucediendo- prosiguió- Por momentos su piel se torna tan blanca como la nieve, pensaba que mis ojos me estaba haciendo una mala jugada ya que es impresionante la energía que tiene, y la cual contrarresta por completo lo que para mí es una ilusión. Pero ayer- bajó su mirada hacia su mano izquierda bendada sin pronunciar palabras.

Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo. Jacken, también.

Un fuerto viento sacudió bruscamente los árboles invadiendo el escenario, miles de hojas caían rápidamente sobre ellos tornando por completo el suelo de color rojo y naranja. El soplido cesó y luego el silencio se apoderó de ellos.

-Sesshoumaru, sé que estoy vieja pero sigo conservando poderes espirituales. Lo que ayer vi al rededor de Rin fueron criaturas de muerte tratando de ingresar en ella. La desean. Traté de acercarme pero crearon una fuerte barrera que ni hasta yo pude atravesar y es así como es que mi mano salió lesionada- Levantó su vista hacia su oyente, vió que su expresión se había tornado un poco más tensa y su ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. Prosiguió- Cuando Rin se levantó y se percaptó de lo sucedido la barrera desapareció- hizo una pequeña pausa- es por esa razón que estaba en tu búsqueda yo no puedo hacer nada más. Lo intenté pero no hubo resultados- movió su cabeza negando- Tú sabes por qué la buscan?- cuestionó

Sesshoumaru levantó su mirada hacia la anciana. Cerró sus ojos. A su mente vinieron las palabras que su madre había pronunciado hace una semana atrás.

Flash Back

"_Sesshoumaru, que inesperada y oportuna visita!- decía Inukumi con una sonrisa- Es raro que vengas a visitarme. Quieres preguntarme algo?- decía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, posando sus manos sobre su regazo._

_Sesshoumaru se mantenía callado._

_-Y cómo está tu pequeña niña?- acotó seriamiente- Oh! Claro que ya debe ser toda una deseable mujer- terminó diciendo con una ligera e irónica sonrisa._

_Sesshoumaru se percaptó que detrás de esas palabras se ocultaba algo. Su madre no hacía meras preguntas ni se refería a "cosas" que no le eran mucho de su agrado._

_Inukumi se dió cuenta de la reacción inesperada de su hijo, frunció su ceño y habló:_

_-Sesshoumaru, tu pequeña no tendrá vida infinita , bien lo sabes. No puedes esperar ello de un humano, y menos por alguien a quien la muerte __**ha probado dos veces**_"- _decía Inukumi poniéndo énfasis en sus últimas palabras_

Fin del flashback

Sus párpados se abrieron. Su mirada ambarina, ahora profunda, parecía sumida en otro lugar. En su cabeza rezonaban las palabras _"ha probado dos veces". _Sabía a medias el por qué. Miró a Kaede.

-Dónde está Rin? - fue lo único que dijo.

-En la aldea, estaba durmiendo pero presupongo que ya se debe de haber levantado- comentó con inquietud. Sesshoumaru no le diría lo que sabía.

-Jacken!- se dirigió a su sirviente

-Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama!- se enderezó ante él

-Trae a Ah-Un -dijo con furia en sus ojos mirando hacia el camino que dirigía a la aldea.

Jacken salió corriendo para sumergirse en los arbustos. En escasos minutos traía a la criatura de dos cabezas.

-Anciana!

Kaede tembló y miró a su locutor.

-Retrasarás nuestros pasos si vas caminando- dijo Sesshoumaru sin mirarla en ningún momento. Su vista estaba fija en el camino. No perdería ni un segundo. Agregó- Jacken, tú irás con ella- Y como el polvo se desvaneció de aquel lugar, en medio de las copas que tocaban el cielo.

Kaede y Jacken ya estaban sobre Ah-Un. De lejos, en el cielo se vió un destello. Era Sesshoumaru.

-Nunca pensé en ver de esa manera a Sesshoumaru...- dijo Kaede suavemente.

-El amo bonito nunca dejaría que le pase algo a Rin- respondió Jacken con seriedad _Para qué querrán a una debilucha esas criaturas malignas?, _se cuestionó Jacken para sí mismo.

En la aldea, Rin estaba recolectando algunas verduras de su pequeño huerto. La tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, no estaba muy animada pero sentía algo raro y pesado sobre ella. _Es el profundo dolor que siento _se decía para ella misma. Trató de concentrarse en lo que prepararía para el almuerzo. Haría un gran banquete para olvidar todo lo que había pasado y no cuestionaría más el accionar de su amada "abuela".

Se animó un poco evocando los sabroso platos que haría, sus aromas, texturas, colores. Kaede estaría feliz. De pronto vió como una sombra era proyectada sobre ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, _Una nube?_se preguntó y aún arrodillada en el suelo dirigió su vista hacia atrás. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se agrandaron. Soltó los vegetales que estaba por depositar en su canasto y un pequeño ruido de asombró murió en su garganta. Hasta que en voz suave y apagada dijo:

-Sesshoumaru-sama...-


	3. Chapter III

**III**

La suave brisa de la dulce estación otoñal meció los plateados y destellantes cabellos del frívolo youkai alcanzando a la joven que seguía sin articular palabra con sus ojos posados en los de él.

_Está distinta_ pensó Sesshoumaru. Se percaptó de lo que la anciana le había dicho. Su piel se veía demasiado nívea y no solo eso, su aroma estaba cambiando. Por momentos era la fragancia de la niña que una vez había conocido pero, aveces, uno nuevo no propio de ella la rodeaba. _La muerte está detrás de ella_ recordó. Su mirada seguía en la de Rin tratando de deducir algo más. "_Oh! Claro que ya debe ser toda una deseable mujer"_ fueron las palabras de su madre. Claro que ya no era una pequeña Cuán rápido puede cambiar un ser humano?! No hacía menos de dos años que la había visto, su cargo no le permitía visitarla seguido aunque sabía de ella por medio de la ancia Kaede quien le comunicaba sobre su estado por medio de cartas , como sea, eso era algo que nadie más sabía ni debía de enterarse.

El sol en lo alto brillaba con delicadeza. El viento acariciaba sus rostros con gentileza recordándoles que estaban vivos. Las nubes navegaban sin rumbo fijo ni demasiada prisa. Los árboles susurraban meciéndose lentamente invitándoles a serenarse. Rin y Sesshoumaru, inmóviles como si su tiempo se hubiera congelado.

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru. _Cúando fue su última visita? _trataba de recordar. Dentro suyo sentía calma y al ver la cara familiar del youkai también produjó cierta nostalgia en su mirada. Se acordó del gruñón de Jacken y del amable Ah-Un. Eran hermosos recuerdos, no obstante solo recuerdos que albergaba con mucho cariño. Ahora estaba más que contenta en aquella aldea junto a Kaede.

Rin se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás inconscientemente perdiendo el equilibro, al sentir su inestabilidad inesperada, apretó sus ojos para esperar lo que sería un golpe sobre el suelo mas, nunca llegó. Sesshoumaru había amortiguado su caída posando su mano en su pequeña espalda arqueándose un poco hacia ella. Rin abrió sus ojos. El youkai la estaba mirando. Rin suspiró con alivió y esbozó una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

-Sesshoumaru -sama, gracias- terminó diciendo con su brillo característico.

Sesshoumaru sintió un vuelco dentro suyo, algo atípico en él, algo que hacía tanto ya había experimentado. La calidez que transmitía Rin seguía siendo la misma que siempre y el hecho de que aquellas sucias y desagradables criaturas quisieran apoderarse de ella sin razón específica lo llenaba de ira. Estaba decidido. No dejaría que siguieran enmancillando la pureza de la muchacha.

-Rin, prepárate- diciéndole de manera autoritaria pero suave llegó a pronunciar.

-Eh?- articuló Rin con asombro en su mirada, se enderzó aún sentada sobre sus rodillas girando su cuerpo hacia Sesshoumaru, posó sus manos sobre su regazo – Preparame?- pronunció confundida .

-Amo bonito!- se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Rin, reconociendo aquella voz chillona, se inclinó hacia un costado viendo a Jacken que corría en su dirección mas, otra ciratura acaparó su atención, no solo la dicha sino que también quién los acompañaba.

-Kaede- musitó aún sin explicación.

Algo consternarda y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido dirigió su mirada a Sesshoumaru que se había erguido, parado en el mismo lugar con su vista baja hacia ella. Rin nuevamente barrió con su vista el escenario de atrás. Kaede bajaba cuidadosamente de Ah-Un con ayuda de la fuerte vara e inesperadamente sintió a Jacken frente a ella.

Kaede se acercó a ellos con su semblante agotado, firme, y serio.

-Rin...- pronunció exhausta, el dolor le era recordado con cada movimiento que daba.

-Kaede...- dijo mirándola, luego a Jacken, por último a Sesshoumaru - Qué está pasando? - preguntó débilmente, preocupada, confundida y con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía insignificante estando sentada y siendo rodeada por ellos con sus miradas serias, como si hubiese cometido un acto imperdonable sin saberlo.

-Rin, por favor, escúchame- Kaede viendo la desesperació de su amada nieta trató de calmarla con su voz- Sesshoumaru vino a buscarte- tomó aire - Debes prepararte- agregó levantando las comisuras de sus labios tratando de esbozar un sonrisa- Rin, debes ir con ellos, si sigues aquí en la aldea...- sus palabras fueron apagándose.

La joven estaba apabullada. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo que había presentido se estaba volviendo realidad, era como si todos sus años vividos y por vivir donde más quería eran tragados por un agujero negro que se había posado maliciosamente sobre ella. Rin no reaccionaba, estaba tiesa. Jacken se le acercó, un tanto enfadado pero también angustiado, movió su báculo delante de su rostro. Ni un parpadeó, sus ojos inmovilizados.

-Sesshoumaru-sama- lo miró éste preocupado ante no tener respuesta de Rin.

-...- Sesshoumaru dió media vuelta silenciosamente, cuando llegó a mitad de camino tornó su rostro hacia atrás mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a su protegida- Rin, saldremos al atardecer- y retomó marcha hacia el bosque.

Jacken no sabía qué hacer. Quedó estancando entre Rin y Sesshoumaru. Apesar de que la chiquilla podría ser un fastidio para él en ciertas ocaciones, le había tomado bastante cariño durante sus viajes y el saber lo que estaba ocurriendo no lo ponía para nada contento. Se sentía nervioso, el sudor recorría su cuerpo. Con la vista gacha espiaba a Rin de vez en cuando. _Si le llega a pasar algo Sesshoumaru-sama …_ Jacken se imaginó a su amo en forma de perro , sus ojos sanquinareos llenos de furia y rencor destruyendo todo a su paso sin compasión. _Glup_, tragó la criatura verde posando sus patas en su rostro atemorizado. Kaede pasó por su lado.

-Rin- la llamó con firmeza.

Sesshoumaru, quien se perdía entre el follaje de la naturaleza olisqueó el aire que la brisa le acercaba. "_Lágrimas" _sabía a quienes pertenecían. Inmóvil, con sus párpados cerrándose, aspiró más del afligido aroma. El, quien había traído y dejado a Rin en manos de Kaede ahora se la "arrebata" como si fuera él el único que decidiese por ella. Sus puño aprisionó con enojo el invisible aire. Sus mandíbulas fuertemente prensadas dejaron escapar un gruñido. Nunca había pensado que se dieran ciertas circunstancias en la vida de humana. No, no era tiempo adecuado para meditar si lo que hacía dañaba o no a la pobre de Rin. El, el poderoso Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo lo correcto, tarde o temprano la dulce muchacha lo entendería.

Rin giró su rostró hacia su cuidadora. Ahora sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas en ellos.

-Kaede...- sollozó- Qué pasa conmigo? Por qué no puedo quedarme en la aldea? Qué tengo?- perfectas lágrimas cristalinas que relucían al ser tocadas por los rayos del sol, borbotaron deslisándoze por sus lisas mejillas.

Jacken observaba a la joven con un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que la veía en tal estado, ella nunca había cuestionado ninguna decisión de parte de su amo, nunca había llorado por "abandonar un lugar " y ahora, la encontraba frágil y oponiéndose ante lo que sería una orden por un deseo. Claro, la elección de dejarla en la aldea para que interactúe con los de su especie había sido de Sesshoumaru y no era tan ilógico que quisiera estar allí, ya habían pasado doce años desde aquel momento. Jacken se sintió devastado, no entendía esa nueva sensación que brotaba dentro de él pero no podía seguir mirando ni escuchando el lamento de Rin.

Kaede se aproximó a ella, posó su mano en su cabeza acariciándola y despejándole el rostro de los cabellos que intentaban con perseverancia cubiriselo por el viento que se había levantado. Rin instintivamente inclinó su cabeza en la pierna de la anciana con sus párpados cerrados, las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Mi pequeña Rin, en la vida hay situaciones que aveces no podemos entender por qué suceden. Tendemos a decir "Kami, por qué a mí, a ella o a él?" y pecamos echándole la culpa de nuestras desgracias – guió sus ojos al delicado cuerpo que respiraba con esfuerzos – Pero todo tiene un propósito oculto. .. Rin – pausó mientras tomaba corage para revelarle parte de la verdad- si sigués aquí- su mano cesó y quedó inmóvil sobre su frente- tu vida se apagará.

-... apagará?- la muchacha levantó su vista con asombro- Kaede, moriré?

El sol hacía vanos esfuerzos para mantener su esplendor pero poderosas y platinadas nubes le impedía seguir destellando. El viento acarreaba el aroma inconfundible de tierra húmeda y agua. De pronto, una poderosa tormenta se había desencadenado sin permitir a nadie refugiarse ante tal. Las gotas de agua caían con furia. Las hojas otoñales revoloteaban por doquier estampándose en todo objeto que estuviese en medio de su camino. La tierra se humedecía rápidamente con gozo. Las aves retornaban a sus nidos llamándoses unos a otros con un lamento pronunciado.

El tiempo se consumía como la leña que aviva al fuego o como la vida corta, finita de los seres humanos que no tienen otra opción más que vivrla con todo lo que les es dado y quitado.

-Rin, debemos volver ahora mismo no hay mucho tiempo para las preparaciones- fue lo último que profirió Kaede, dándose media vuelta y marchando hasta la cabaña que no estaba muy lejos de ellas.

Rin se levantó devastada, sentía que sus fuerzas estaban siendo drenadas junto a la lluvia.

-No es que no los quiera más, es que ...- musitó cabisbaja y no dijo más.

Jacken la observó con compasión en sus grandes y enfermos ojos amarillos. Ah-Un se acercó a ella fregando sus cabezas en su brazo para darle consuelo. Rin les devolvió el cariño acariciandoles el cuello.

_Sesshoumaru-sama. Sé que lo hace por mi bien _pensaba Rin mientras caminaba junto a sus inolvidables compañeros de aventuras que desde ahora no la dejarían sola ni por un momento.


	4. Chapter IV

**IV**

_Rin sólo se había cambiado de yukata, uno de los tantos regalos que había recibido de Sesshoumaru en su última visita. No era apropiado ponerse un kimono para este tipo de ocasión, le limitaría sus movimientos y sobre todo, lo arruinaría . Claro está que todo lo que el daiyoukai regalaba a la joven era del más exquisito gusto y elegancia, hasta lo más sencillo era de alta calidad, como sus ropas actuales. También llevaba consigo una mochila- ese objeto tan extraño que Kagome le había dado- con otra muda de ropa en su interior y algunos frascos con hierbas medicinales. _

_Sesshoumaru la estaba esperando fuera de la cabaña con Jacken y Ah-Un._

_-Sesshoumaru-sama- llamó Rin y se mordió el labio inferior dudando en seguir hablando- Voy a morir?- inquirió bajando su vista hacia un costado, inmovilizada en la puerta de la cabaña lista para irse. No hacía unos instantes Kaede le había explicado sutilmente su estado actual._

_Sesshoumaru sin esperar aquella pregunta se mantuvo en silencio y con toda confianza agudizó su mirada ambarina, levantando sus cejas._

_-Rin, es que no has pasado por ello ya?-inquirió "tranquilamente"_

_La muchacha se sorprendió por tal respuesta. "Sí, es cierto, han sido dos veces ..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la clara voz del daiyoukai_

_-Acaso dudas Rin?- preguntó Sesshoumaru sin anticipación. El youkai había desviado su mirada. Luego, dió un giro sobre sus talones dando media vuelta y comenzó a marchar - Deja de preguntar estupideces, Rin - Sesshoumaru murmuró suavemente._

_"__Acaso dudas"_ recordaba Rin infinidad de veces. Sabía a qué se refería. Su dedo índice derecho se enroscaba una y otra vez en su nuevo collar de cuentas rojas mientras caminaba sosteniendo las riendas de Ah-Un que la guiaba en su camino. La agradable criatura se había percaptado de que su querida amiga estaba ausente y casi no prestaba atención de sus pasos, de vez en cuando hacían un suave párate para esperarla.

_-Rin, no dejes que la muerte tome ventaja. Si cargas con pensamientos depresivos las criaturas verán la oportunidad de tomar posesión sobre tí- le decía Kaede tomándole las manos fuertemente, mirándola directamente en sus profundos ojos color pardo- Mi pequeña, no tengo herramientas suficiente como para poder defenderte pero...- la sacerdotisa soltó a la joven y de su hakama sacó un collar de color rojizo oscuro, un tanto largo. Se lo colocó, dos vueltas fueron.- Llévalo siempre puesto, no te lo quites en ningún momento. Rin, es lo único que pude hacer por tí... por favor, no mirés así. Recuerda, siempre has sido fuerte y eso es muy bueno.- terminó pronunciando la anciana abrazandola fuertemente._

_Kaede tomó distancia de ella aún sosteninedola por lo hombros. La miró y sonriendo confiadamente le hizo saber que esto también la ayudaría a saber qué haría, qué elegiría: volver con Sesshoumaru o quedarse en la aldea. _

"_Cierto" f_ueron las palabras en la cabeza de la muchacha. La anciana se lo había propuesto desde un inicio, desde su llegada a la aldea, y Sesshoumaru-sama bien lo sabía. Ella nunca había mecionado palabra alguna sobre el asunto y menos con los dos últimos años de ausencia del dayoukai en su vida. Se suponía que en su décimo octavo cumple años habría una respuesta de parte de ella pero Sesshoumaru nunca apareció, tampoco el año entrante. Rin asumió que él ya había hecho una elección por su parte. _Era lo mejor_, pensaba.

Ya la arena del tiempo había empezado a correr con furia sobre las vidas del grupo que emprendía un nuevo reto, sobre todo por Rin, si no actuaban con rapidez la perderían nuevamente y eso es algo que no estaban predispuestos a que sucediera.

Una inesperada y dolorosa pausa provocó que Rin topará con Ah-Un despejándola de sus recientes recuerdos.

-Jacken, vete con Rin- se esuchó a Sesshoumaru ordenando con cierta furia en su voz

-Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama- replicó con firmeza y agregó con enojo- Rin! Deja de fantasear- y desapareció entre los arbustos.

Rin entró en realidad, Ah-Un la llamaba tirando con sus cabezas las riendas e indicándole dónde refugiarse. Con cierta pesadez siguió a la criatura pero cuando estaba por alcanzar los arbustos sintió cómo la tomaban por la cintura y la tiraban con fuerza al suelo. Aturdida abrió sus ojos y buscó desesperada quién le había hecho tal daño. Nada. No había nada ni nadie. _Cómo?_ Se preguntó. De pronto divisó a Sesshoumaru acercándose a ella rápidamente. Rin vió que detrás de él se aproximaba una masa aforma.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!- gritó con terror

Antes de que Rin pronunciara su nombre, fugazmente Sesshoumaru dió vuelta deteniendo a su enemigo desenvainando a Toukijin. La oscura masa salió disparada hacia atrás dando un salto quedando frente a ellos. Una fuerte carcajada resonó en el ambiente y los pájaros salieron despedidos a tropel de sus guaridas. Una manada de youkais pasaron con el olor reconocible de temor despedido de sus pestilentes cuerpos. El bosque se marchitaba.

"_Grhhhh"_ resonó en la garganta del dayoukai quien con una rápida mirada vió donde se encontraba la muchacha esperando a que se fuera. Rin trató de levantarse, mas le fue imposible. Estaba siendo rodeada, detenida por algo. El peliblanco se percaptó de ello y enfurecido por la situación al fin habló.

-Desagradable criatura, Qué quieres? Quién eres?- terminó pronunciando con sus ojos rojos, tenía una vaga noción de quién era, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba frente a él.

-Ajajajajajajajajaja- una risa maligana fue lo único que provino de la masa negra

Rin, quien observaba con temor se dió cuenta que su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, su respiración se había acelerado y lágrimas emepezaron a caer. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, su rostro estaba empapado. _Qué-_ pensó. De pronto, un grito de dolor.

Sesshoumaru bajó su guardia y giró hacia Rin. La pobre muchacha estaba hecha un bollito con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tirándose del cuello de la yukata como queriendo sacarse algo desesperadamente. Iba perdiendo color. Lloraba con furia.

Ah-Un, que también había caído al suelo, se levantó con el grito de su amada compañera. Jacken salió en seguida de su escondite. Ambos se aproximaron a ella pero fueron repelidos. Era inalcanzable. Estaba allí, frente a sus ojos sufriendo sin poder ayudarla. El pequeño intentaba golpear ese algo que no podían ver con el báculo sin éxito.

El cómulo negro seguía evocando carcajadas. Sesshoumaru furioso desenvainó su Tenseiga y fue allí cuando se dió cuenta que no era un campo de energía lo que envolvía a Rin sino las criaturas del inframundo que se encimaron en ella y trataban de entrar en su cuerpo. La pobre luchaba inconcientemente.

-Mmm... no hace falta que alguien muera para llevarselo al inframundo...- se escuchó la voz grave y burlona del cúmulo- Cuando YO deseo algo, lo obtengo de cualquier manera...

Sesshoumaru divisó a la criatura que estaba tomando forma humana. Era alto, más alto que él, tal vez medía unos 2 metros; tenía una cabellera larga roja como el fuego. Su cara despejada, nívea; ojos rosados penetrantes. Una máscara de oni azul posada en su cabeza en el costado derecho y vestimentas negras con detalles dorados. Estaba desarmado, ni una espada, ni una armadura lo cual lllamó poderosamente la atención al dayoukai.

-Sesshoumaru, creo que es hora de que me devuelvas lo que es mío, no?- Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Antes de pronunciar réplica alguna, el demonio se acercó a Sesshoumaru quedando a unos milímetros de su cara. _Cómo es que...?_pensó el youkai.

-Me la arrebataron dos veces, perro asqueroso- frunció su ceño- ella me pertence, a mí NADIE me contradice ni me saca lo que es mío- diciendo esto con enojo el ambiente se sumió en oscuridad absoluta y desapareció.

-Ahora experimentarás lo mismo pero – pausó la voz - lentamente, perruno - agregó burlonamente.

El ambiente tornó a la normalidad. El canto de las aves se hacía oir. El reverdecer de las plantas se prendía nuevamente.

-Rin! Rin!- se escuchaba a Jacken desesperado y Ah-Un moviendo sus cabezas sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha delicadamente.

Sesshoumaru se aproximo a ellos. Rin no reaccionaba, respiraba débilemente, sus manos sujetas firmemente en el collar que le había dado Kaede. El dayoukai se arrodillóa a su lado y la examinó. En su rostro había marcas de lágrimas frescas y su expresión de dolor remanente demostraba la lucha por la que estaba pasando. La levantó con sumo cuidado. Tan pequeña parecía entre sus brazos que recordó la vez en que su alma había sido absorvida en el inframundo. En eso, cuando Jacken se acercó a su amo observó algo inusual en la joven, sus ojos se engrandecieron y su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Amo bonito!- Tragó saliva, su vista posada en la palma de la mano derecha que colgaba de Rin

Sesshoumaru al detectar la expresión de su súbdito, tomó como pudo la muñeca de la muchacha. Unas líneas negras se dibujaban desde su dedo índice hasta la mitad de su palma.

-Estas marcas son...- silenció- Jacken, vámonos!

Y así, sin decir palabra más se encaminaron a visitar a la única persona que sabría decirles cómo proseguir.

Sesshoumaru se sentía más impotente que nunca. Cómo un poderoso youkai como él no pudo detectar con anticipación lo que le pasaba a Rin? Cómo es que no fue por ella hace dos años? Por qué ahora? Cómo es que nunca pensó en que la muerte pediría venganza? Cuán iluso había sido?

Jacken, se sentía más inútil de lo que era. Ah-Un, triste.

Qué pasaría a continuacón, nadie lo sabía.

Gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia! Espero les guste :)

Pido disculpas si encuentran errores como palabras mal escritas o verbos en un tiempo que no es el adecuado. Intenté corregirlos pero por extrañas razones que no entiendo a pesar de que diga "save" no me guarda nada de los cambios que realizo. Para peor, tampoco tengo un corrector de español en el programa que uso para escribir (que no es word ni siquiera ajajajaja, re trucho todo).

Desde ya disculpas por los errores nuevamente.

Esperon estén bien!


	5. Chapter V

Perdón por la demora! Estuve con mucho trabajo y tampoco sabía cómo continuar la historia. Tal vez no sea tan extensa como pensaba en un inicio mas, veremos que sale :)

Además gracias a todos los que leen y por los reviews, muchas gracias! n.n

**V**

Jacken intentaba prender una fogata. Ya estaba anocheciendo y a medidad que se iba ocultando el destellante sol, un frío infernal se apoderaba lentamente de lo que restaba del día. Rin estaba durmiendo al lado de Ah-Un quien la protegía tratando de transmistirle calor. El kappa no lograba encender fuego alguno _"_Ahgrrr!_"_ exclamó éste. El viento soplaba con demasiada fuerza y cada vez que lograba su cometido su exitoso labor se desvanecía en cuestiones de segundos.

Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba reposado contra un árbol, observaba la situación de su sirviente.

-Ya Jacken- pronunció levantándose y acercándose a ellos.

-Pero... amo bonito- bajó nerviosamente su mirada, movió sus ojos hacia Rin.

Sesshoumaru, antes de que Jacken dijera palabra alguna ya se había aproximado a Rin y sin esfuerzo alguno la tomó entre brazos. Ah-Un levantó sus cabezas somnoliento al sentir la falta de calor de su amada amiga.

-Jacken, vamos- fue lo único que anunció y empezó a caminar. Sabía que si seguían allí en la interperie no le haría ningún bien a la joven, no necesitaba más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. La miró. Respiraba suavemente, el color en sus mejillas retornaban. De pronto sintió como la joven se acurrucaba en él, luego un pequeño suspiro soltaba de sus labios y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de a poco, pestañó varias veces hasta que ocurrió. Miraba directamente a Sesshoumaru pero de manera borrosa hasta que su vista se esclareció un poco. Estaba agotada, se notaba.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, volvió -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos color almendra rebozaban de alegría.

El daiyoukai sostenía su mirada en la suya. _"Volvió" _pensaba qué quería decir con ello. Hace tres días que estaban juntos y ahora le decía eso como si fuera la primera vez que se encontrasen después de tanto tiempo. Ya se habían visto y Rin no estaba muy animada desde que emprendieron su viaje, ella quería quedarse en la aldea, eso era obvio, mas ahora esas palabras, esa cara, esa sonrisa lo desconcertaban a él, sí, al propio Sesshoumaru-sama. Aunque por otro lado, una pequeña esperanza renacía dentro de él _"Se acordará?" _se dijo para sí mismo. La dulce mirada de la joven se perdía al cerrarse sus párpados aunque su rostro mostraba paz y mantenía un sonrisa esbozada.

-Rin...- susurró el youkai suavemente y la sujetó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Siguieron su camino. Se aproximaron hasta el pie de unas montañas. Sesshoumaru tomó con más fuerza a Rin. Olisqueó el aire y miró hacia arriba decidido. Pegó un salto. Enfrente de llos una cueva extensa. Atrás llegaba Ah-Un quien se detuvo de golpe provocando que Jacken cayera fuertemente.

-Bestia bruta! - se quejaba éste sobándoze la cabeza y con un lagrimón en sus ojos.

-Jacken, nos quedaremos aquí. Haz la fogata- anunciaba Sesshoumaru entrando en la fría fromación rocosa desapareciendo de la vista de su subordinado.

-Pero pero amo bonito, la madera – y miró hacia abajo, luego a la bestia de dos cabezas- Ah-Un, bestia bonita...- decía con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa. Ah-Un lo ignoraba moviendo sus cabeza en dirección opuesta a Jacken.- Si no me llevas y me traes la que está en peligro es Rin, bestia boba- agregó pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ah-Un lo miró con horror y cedió al pedido del kappa. '_Todos se mueven por esa mocosa'_ refunfuñaba la criatura verde, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él también.

Sesshoumaru, una vez dentro, se sentó contra una de las paredes de la cueva cerca de la entrada. La luz de la luna se dejaba hacer notar. Aún sosteniendo a Rin contra sí cerró sus ojos, el calor que tranmistía la humana le era cómodo. Respiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la palma de ésta. Pasó sus dedos por las líneas que habían aparecido, no se habían expandido, no habían crecido. Al tacto, la piel era suave. Dos estornudos soltó la humana rompiendo el momento y de golpe abrió sus ojos sentandose como si nunca hubiese dormido. Dirigió su cabeza hacia un costado y estornudo una vez más. Luego miró hacia un costado, hacia arriba preguntándose dónde estaba y fue allí que se percaptó del daiyoukai, sus ojos ambarinos eran lo que más brillaban en ese momento. Cuando se movió un poco más, se dió cuenta que estaba sentada en su regazo; su cara, más roja que nunca, se tornó hacia él con expresión de disculpa, de no saber cómo es que estaba así. Cuando quiso articular palabra el youkai posó una de sus manos en su mejilla.

-Rin, descansaste?- preguntó con su típica mirada, fría.

Rin se tranquilizó un poco, no parecía estar enojado ni molesto ni disgustado. Sus latidos se normalizaron. La muchacha siempre había tenido un corazón puro y sin malas intenciones pero al pasar el tiempo sabía que había cosas que ya no eran lo mismo que cuando uno es pequeño y menos cuando se trata de Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Mmm- respondió afirmando y esbozando una sonrisa, posó su mano sobre la de él. Esto le hizo recordar a la vez que el daiyoukai la rescastó del inframundo. Su corazón se llenó de ternura. Sabía que Sesshoumaru no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. Se sentía de nuevo relajada. Acomodó más su rostro en la mano de él y cerró sus ojos aún sonriendo.

Sessshoumaru no hizo movimiento alguno, se quedó allí, apreciando el rostro de la muchacha que brillaba con la luz lunar que se posaba sobre ella. Exactamente, no dejaría que la vida de ella apagará una vez más, no se la daría a la muerte así como así. Sabía que no sería fácil ya que, después de todo, se trataba del que habita y reina el inframundo.

Rin, estando en aquella situación comenzó a llorar. Se preguntaba qué es lo que realmente quería. Dejaría que el tiempo le diga? Tal vez sí era bueno emprender este viaje aunque sabía que su vida estaba en peligro con o sin éste emprendimiento. Aún así un sentimiento profundo le llenó el pecho, las lágrimas seguían corriendo. No sabía qué le pasaba, no quería mostrarse así ante el youkai mas, le era imposible controlarse. Era como que al fin algo que tenía encerrado muy dentro de ella brotaba con furia liberándola. Era por la presencia de él?

Sesshoumaru sintió cómo su mano se humedecía por las tiernas y tibias lágrimas. "_Ha llorado más de lo normal..."_ sabiendo ello no iba a soltarla, no lo deseaba.

El hermoso y melancólico momento fue interrumpido por un chillón Jacken que entraba en la cueva gritándole a Ah-Un, quien estaba nuevamente en su modo encaprichado al haberer sido insultado por la verde criatura una vez más. En consecuencia el molesto súbdito recibió una fría y amenazadora mirada de parte del youkai. Rin abrió sus ojos y vió al pequeño kappa recogiendo las ramas que había soltado ante el reprendimiento de su amo. Volvió su rostro a Sesshoumaru y le devolvió una sonrisa, le tomó la mano y con la manga de su yukata secó el rastro de sus lágrimas de la palma de él.

-Perdón – pronunciaba Rin mientras le limpiaba la mano a Sesshoumaru- no quise...

-Rin- le interrumpió soltándole la mano y siendo él quien le pasara la manga de su traje por el rostro de la joven quien había cerrado sus ojos por reflejo.

Jacken observaba de reojo la situación, estaba un tanto sorprendido, no demasiado. Sabía que su amo tenía un inmenso cariño por ella aunque no lo demostrase tan abiertamente o bueno, lo demostraba de otra manera.

"Rin s_e habrá acordado?" _pensaba la pequeña criatura, soltó un suspiro y luego, clavó la mirada en la fogata que había podido encender gracias a su báculo de dos cabezas y sobre todo porque el viento soplaba en dirección contraria a la apertura de la cueva.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru-sama – decía la joven cuando el youkai terminaba con su tarea.

Después, gateando se dirigió a Ah-Un y lo abrazó "Gracias también Ah-Un". La bestia la acicalaba con sus cabezas, realmente la quería tanto a la jovenzuela que era como su verdadera amiga y le harían caso en lo que sea.

Jacken, que se encontraba absorto en pensamientos mirando el fuego, sintió como dos brazos lo envolvían y lo levantaban del suelo recibiendo un besito en la frente. "Gracias Jacken" escuchó de Rin quien le deba una sonrisa. Sonrojado, al ser inesperada la situación, el kappa no dijo nada y una vez que la joven lo dejó en el suelo reaccionó.

-Estúpida muchacha! Quién te dió permiso en hacer tal cosa! Ustedes los humanos...- protestaba avergonzado sin razón, solo por decir algo.

Rin sonreía, le gustaba molestar a Jacken pero su agradecimiento fue sincero. Había decidido que pase lo que pase no se quejaría más de su situación, al fin y al cabo donde estuviese siempre habría alguien que se preoucupase por ella y lo sabía. Amaba a todos los seres que la rodeaban y sobre todo sentía un profundo respeto y devoción por aquel daiyoukai que, a pesar de no haber estado con ella los últimos dos años por cuestiones que no indagaría, en realidad era al único que le debía todo lo que tenía.

Rin miró hacia donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru y le sonríó.

Sesshoumaru, al ver aquella sonrisa, recordó la primera vez que la encontró en el bosque siendo una niña. Su protegida era la misma que antes y eso, le gustaba.


End file.
